Casino Royale
by DeanBeans13
Summary: "Casino Flower" Sanji Black walks into a casino just like any other day and proceeds to show everyone how a true professional gambles. He didn't expect to be approached by the owner. Now he has to steal a deed! ZoroxSanji


This ridiculous influx of stories are all stories I've been thinking about for a while soo...

I'm probably going to go into a Fanfic coma soon because I have finals coming up so if I update you guys should scold me for being a bad student.

Anyway Enjoy!

I got this idea from reading Tailor Made (ZoroxSanji) a while ago and I thought how crazy would it be if Sanji was just joining the Casino as an employee and what if he had to do something diabolical like steal the deed...

**Disclaimer**: This is a DeanBeans ZoroxSanji production of massive proportions. The characters and the original stories I unfortunately do not own but I'm working on that (along with every other fanfic writer but whatevs I like the competition).

If you don't like then…*drops head* I'm sorry. Review and tell me why. No flames please. If you have enough time to flame then you have enough time to get a life that's productive.

Onwards on a new adventure!

* * *

Blue vs. Black. Two pairs of eyes bore into each other trying to get the other to bend to their will. One could lose 5 million while the other could be out of a job.

Sanji scoffed. As if he could be intimidated by a mere dealer with cow horns as hair.

"I don't think you want to do that sir. You may have been lucky all night, but I don't think it will happen again."

The dealer once again tried to talk some sense into the man sitting in front of him. When that didn't seem to do anything he just stared at the bright-eyed gambler. This was getting ridiculous. The man's luck was crazy.

Sanji smirked at the poor attempt at advice.

"Hit me."

Cow-head stared at the gambler for a little longer then shrugged. It wasn't his fault if the dumb blond ended up loosing all his money. Since he arrived in the casino, the blue-eyed man had been on a roll. On his second try on the slots he hit jackpot.

Then he strolled over to the blackjack table with a confidence and a smirk that both threatened and infuriated those already at the table or the ones waiting to get in on the game. Yet, no one has been able to stop his winning streak.

He has already gotten a perfect Black Jack twice with a King of Hearts, 9 of Clubs and an Ace of Spades combo and a Queen of Diamonds, Five of diamonds, Five of hearts combo. The dealer was pretty sure that the man's luck was about to run out.

"You're sure sir?"

Currently the gambler had a 9 of Hearts a 5 of Clubs and a 6 of Hearts. Normally one would just freeze, but Sanji Black was feeling mighty damn lucky. He took one more peek at his cards and then fixed the dealer with a confident smirk. He came to gamble not to chicken out when the going gets good.

"Yep." Sanji tapped his cards "Hit me."

Hey go big or go home right? Otherwise, what's the point of going to a casino?

The Casino owner leaned back in his office chair as he watched the rising commotion at table 4 on his TV screen. The whole crowd watching the mysterious blonde at the Black Jack table went into an uproar. Against all odds, he successfully won 3 times in a row without freezing plus all of his blackjack winnings are only after he received the jackpot on the slots.

So this was the Casino Flower the other owners had called the owner about; the blond not only had incredible luck he also had a fair amount of skill underneath it all. When the owner first heard about the casino flower he had been skeptical. Especially since his name came from the flower he puts in his suit pocket.

After watching the gambler through cameras in other casinos on his visits to meet other casino owners, he realized the gambler rising in fame would be a perfect addition to his squad.

When he had checked the Casino Flower's background for blackmail material, anything to get the skilled gambler on his side, the owner nearly leapt in glee from what he found. The background material on the man was so perfect for an inside job he's been wanting done, he had to wonder if someone up above in the big blue sky was watching over him and granting his wish. Not that he believed in some higher being since all he believed in was himself and money but still.

He could hardly contain himself. This was the night that the mouse finally strolled right into the trap set by the cat.

"Bring him to me."

Sanji was counting his winnings. A smug victory face among the desolate faces mourning their lost money. His winnings kept piling up, considering every time he played against his competitors who approached the table in hopes of stealing his little nest egg, he bet it all. Really, what is gambling without the risks? It wasn't his opponents kept matching his bets. They were too cocky anyway.

Well time to dodge yet another casino owner trying to get him in their ranks.

He was just about to take his chips and cash them for his total winnings of 640 thousand (not including the jackpot money) when he heard a voice, a big, gruff, burly voice behind him.

"Sanji Black?"

Sanji turned… and the voice definitely matched the body.

"Yeah that's me. Who's asking?" _Please let it be that I left my phone or I.D. in the bathroom or something. Don't want trouble._

"The owner wants to meet you. Follow us. You can bring your chips."

_Like hell I would leave them. Owner as in the casino owner? Crap I obviously didn't get out of here fast enough. It will probably be less painful to just follow them. I can always escape with my wit and charm later like I did with past owners._

"Fine. I'm coming."

The guards stepped back from his chair, giving him space to stand up and follow them to an elevator with marble flooring. One of the guards removed a key from his pocket, placed it in the keyhole next to the 'B' on the button pad in the elevator and pressed B.

The elevator lurched into to action the same time that Sanji's stomach lurched in protest. Something was telling him that this situation would not be the same as the other times he had confronted casino bosses. He had a feeling that this meeting would screw him over.

The elevator car arrived at the destination. The door opened to a single hallway leading to a double door that made Sanji want to return to the casino floor immediately. This felt like he was waking the Green Mile*.

Following after the two macho men who pushed open the double door, Sanji walked into a posh room big enough to be a hotel presidential suite. The blond didn't know if he could doubt thoughts about the mafia any longer. With the amount of glares and guns (thankfully holstered guns) present, the place looked more like a lobby for illegal deals and treaties between mafia groups. One look at their faces and the blond confirmed what he felt: this boss would not be the same as the previous owners he had dealt with.

Some of the men turned their heads to follow Sanji as he walked behind the two guards but most paid him no mind. Why someone needed so much space for checkers, alcohol, and cake for gangsters he would never know, but it could definitely hold a decent sized restaurant kitchen.

Sanji was led through a set of beautifully carved mahogany double doors that led to an with the scariest man Sanji had ever laid eyes on sitting in the middle of the room right in the line of sight of the door. The blond didn't, no, couldn't give the room a second look. The boss was handsome sure, but he had a Don't-Fuck-With-Me-And-I-Probably- Maybe- With A High Possibility-Won't-Fuck-You-And-Your-Later-Generations-Up kind of feeling that completely negated the handsomeness. Never mind the fact that the chef didn't even have children to begin with.

He had to have had the most predatory eyes Sanji has ever seen. Definitely like a large cat just waiting in the foliage to strike and chew down its prey to the bone. That was definitely saying something when you compare him to the casino owner Arlong (Or Sharky as Sanji so lovingly calls him).

Sanji swore those creepy eyes held the answer to all things related to danger, pain and S&M in them. Not something the Casino Flower wanted to experience. Sanji looked away then looked back just to make sure. Yep definitely leopard eyes.

Moving on from the ridiculously evil eyes, the owner had shoulder length wavy hair as black as ink or just like the shiny black coat of fur on a panther under a black top hat. He was dressed in an impeccable Armani 3 piece suit from this season that Sanji would have killed for topped off with a mink jacket thrown around his shoulders.

He had a weird little beard thing that slightly curved under the sides of bottom lip without actually connecting. Straight nose, weird arched eyebrows (not that Sanji can talk about eyebrows)…and a pigeon on his shoulder finished the look. Sitting there with all the confidence and intimidating aura in the world.

A man wearing a ball cap to the right of Bossman (Sanji's new word for scary creepy leopard guy since he didn't know his name) sat on top of the boss's desk whispering something into the Dark Being's ear. Sanji had a distant wonder how that man wasn't afraid for his balls.

When the ball cap wearing man turned to look over his shoulder, Sanji saw the other man had the mother of all noses sitting on his face (more like protruding from his face). A pleasant smile that wasn't so pleasant appeared as he turned to the newcomer.

On Bossman's right stood an angelic creature of the highest order. She wore a wonderful black miniskirt (very mini) that showed off her long legs and a purple colored top that accented her purple eyes beautifully her sparkling blonde hair was in a top bun and she wore smudge-free glasses. It gave her the sexy secretary look. She was holding some type of files in one hand with her other hand on her hip. Basically, she was perfection. Sanji would have gone over and told her how perfect she was if it weren't for that creepy boss staring at him like a meal ticket.

A man with a goatee who resembled a wolf and a man with some weird face paint were sitting on premium leather couches to the right and playing with a deck of cards. A weird kid with a zipper tattoo over his mouth was staring over the goatee man's shoulder looking like he was having trouble keeping quiet. They didn't seem to be paying Sanji any mind so he dismissed them for now and returned his attention to Bossman.

"Hello Mr. Black. My name is Roberto Lucci and I am the owner of this casino. I brought you in today because I am in need of some of your services. Hopefully we can come to some kind of… peaceful agreement."

Something about his idea of peaceful didn't seem like it would match with Sanji's idea of peaceful.

Bossman Lucci had a deep mesmerizing voice underlined with large amounts of danger. It was hypnotizing in the most oppressive way possible. Like how a serpent hypnotizes its prey. Once heard, one had to listen for fear of pain and torture. Needless to say, the gambler he needed to make a hasty retreat. Better to cooperate than end up dead.

The quicker he listened to whatever the man had to say the quicker he would be released…hopefully. He really hoped the services he was thinking of was not what Bossman wanted.

"What type of services could I offer you? I'm just a regular gambler."

Lucci smirked showing off his canines. Sanji had a powerful urge to say " Oh my, what big teeth you have," and would have expected to hear "The better to eat you with" before he passed out from fear.

"Oh please Mr. Black, or should I say Casino Flower."

The gambler frowned. He really hated that name the casino heads gave him. He wasn't a flower.

"Why Casino Flower? I know I wear a flower in my pocket and everything but do I really look like a flower boy?"

Lucci chuckled. Note To Self: Do not make Bossman laugh again. Scary as Fuck. The blond never got to hear what was so funny since the boss decided to move on to more important things.

"There are about 11 new casinos on the rise under certain rookies called Supernovas here in the New World section of the Grand Line Casino strip in Vegas. I need you to infiltrate one. I want the deed to the place and the only one able to do it is you. It's owned by a certain Monkey D. Luffy."

_Well at least he didn't ask me for a lap dance. That would have been frightening_.

Sanji had the impression that the man had something up his sleeve if he was propositioning him with this task and he wanted to know what it was.

"What makes you think that I would do it?"

The damn smirk got bigger and it upped the danger reading on the Danger Meter. Casino Flower was in some deep shit.

"You think you hid your past well? How is that foster father doing? Zeff I believe was his name."

"You bastard!"

Lucci chose to ignore that statement.

Sanji could just feel the rage increase and the urge to curse like a sailor near boiled over his restraint. Hell yeah the fucking bootlicking ass-scratching pussycat was scary, but the man threatened family and anyone threatening family deserves a minimum three body kicks and one to the face.

Unfortunately, if the dipshit is threatening his father then he is also threatening the restaurant. It would just kill the shitty old man to lose the restaurant. He couldn't fight now, but he could give the boss a lot of verbal shit. He didn't have to worry about the old man by himself though. The grump was lethal all on his own.

"I know you have the skills of a gourmet chef and it just so happens that the owner of the casino I want infiltrated is known as a certified black hole who could eat anything. Your cooking would be especially welcome I assume. Of course if you refuse, we could make a visit to that wonderful restaurant, the Baratie?"

Fuck he knew it. Black hole? The blonde was pissed but he tried to calm himself. It wouldn't be good to show this man how pissed off he really was when it was so obvious that Bossman was a man who liked to prey on a person's weakness.

Fucking sadist. Sanji frowned and bit down on his cigarette discreetely.

"So its not so much a request but a order like I'm one of your shitty underlings?"

He couldn't resist. He had to let that snappy reply escape or he would have exploded. The man with the nose laughed a pleasant laugh that once again wasn't so pleasant.

"Seems like he figured it out pretty quickly there Lucci. He's smart so you don't have to worry about this one screwing up."

He turned and began to address Sanji.

"I'll give you a warning though. There are a few people on the staff that you should be careful of. I'm Kaku by the way."

What the hell? The blond was sure he hadn't agreed to anything yet so why they hell was the Nose speaking like he did?

The blonde angel opened the manila folder in her hands and spread out photos of various adults on Bossman's desk. Oh a voice from heaven poured out from those lovely lips.

"I'm Kalifa."

The blond chef internally sighed. Why couldn't he get anything more important from her? Things like her weight, her three sizes, her favorite idea of a date, would have been much appreciated. She pointed to one of the pictures she had placed on the desk.

"This is Ms. Nami CoCoa she is very smart and intuitive, don't give her any reason to doubt you because she will inform the owner. She keeps the rowdiness of the main staff under control most of the time."

If Sanji were in any other situation he definitely would have been trying to woo this piece of perfection. He absolutely loved the authoritative voice Khalifa used. Simply scrumptious.

Deciding to focus on the situation at hand, Sanji looked to where she pointed and Sanji immediately fell in love. If the blonde was an angel the red head in the photo was most assuredly a goddess. Before he could pant like a dog in heat, Lucci pointed to the next picture.

"Robin Nico. She is even more intelligent and mysterious. I have half a mind to believe that as soon as walk into that casino she will know that you were sent from me, but she won't do anything until you threaten them, so don't be obvious. She will figure out any plans you may have that would harm the crew and then crush you. She doesn't trust easily. She carries multiple PhD's and Master's most of them having to do with Ancient history and culture. Also has a licensed archeologist so she may disappear from time to time."

Sanji nearly sighed a contented sigh. If the red head before was a goddess then this raven-haired beauty had to be the queen of goddesses. What is up with this place having such beautiful women?

Bossman pointed to the next picture of a middle-aged man with shockingly blue hair.

"Cutty Flam aka Franky is their engineer and bartender not very smart though when it comes to wit but he is an engineering genius. He built the casino and made blueprints for many war ships and other military accomplishments working with Iceburg."

...How the hell you get Franky from Cutty Flam?

Kaku pointed out the next one.

"Usopp is sharp but is usually ruled by fear so you won't have to worry about him. He's still in college. He's pretty good with inventing random contraptions that surprisingly work. He will probably become an inventor or engineer in the future."

Another long nosed person. Was he related to…

"And we are not related."

…_Huh. My expression must have said it. _

"His sharp shooting is legendary though as well as his lies for some reason. Fun fact."

Back to Bossman pointing out pictures. What is with this? Why are they taking turns pointing out pictures?

"Brook is the musician he plays all the time. He mostly plays during their midnight shows."

Whoa! Afro on another level! And he was skinny as hell!

"He's pretty good from what I hear. He's laid back and usually stays out of skirmishes so you won't have to worry about him. He's fierce when he needs to be though. His history is random. I think it had something to do with marine biology and whales." Kaku added.

Khalifa was next up with the information. Really. Why the taking turns?

"This here is Tony Tony Chopper. He's practically harmless, but he is an amazing doctor. They enlisted him after they realized that their bodyguards could do more damage than wanted as well as the trouble Luffy caused usually had most of them injured. He's a boy genius."

Sanji looked down to see doe-eyes and brown curly hair staring back at him. The kid looked like he was barely 17 years old.

"If he looks 17 to you that's because he is."

Were his thoughts really that predictable?

"This is the casino owner Luffy. A man with an insatiable hunger. His father is Dragon D. Monkey Revolutionary and owner of the "Typhoon" casino and has dealings in the underworld though we are not sure what. His grandfather Garp Monkey is a high-ranking officer of the FBI. His brother Ace "Firefist" Portgas is a owner of one the chain casino's that you can see all over the country: Whitebeard's Ocean. The one he runs is in California."

What a family.

"Luffy is normally very playful, goofy, naive and overall a dumb man with no finer points. He is standing in my way and I want his casino deed soon."

Bossman growled out followed by a pointed glare to which Sanji ducked his head to under the cover of looking at the silly picture of the other owner. He looked incredibly young with that silly grin on his face and he wore a straw-hat.

"Be careful with him though. He may be dumb but for some reason he is extremely sharp to the more important things."

Sanji looked at the pictures on the desk and realized that they had yet to explain one. It was practically in the middle of the desk.

"And that one is? You guys have been skipping all over him."

"Ah this is the one along with Robin are the ones you need to take extra care to convince. Just like Robin he doesn't trust easy. Actually the two are very similar with the whole mysterious vibe. His 6th sense for people and danger is the real deal. He senses the emotions and the characteristics of people so well it almost feels like your mind is being read. Yet, because of his stoic nature, he doesn't talk much and you could never find out what he's thinking, the same as her. He is very cautious more so then Ms Nico so if you want to fit in smoothly then you'll have to befriend him first then Robin. He is also fiercely loyal; he has known Luffy since before he set up the casino. He also is known for being very strong in kendo and some hand to hand."

Sanji tilted his head to the side "Kendo?"

"Japanese Sword-fighting."

Duh. He wasn't ignorant to fighting. He himself had been trained in a combination of Sevate, Capoeira, Muay Thai and a mixture of other things the old man had created himself. Sanji wasn't kidding when he said the man was lethal. He was just surprised at finding someone who did martial arts as well. Maybe the guy could be a sparring partner.

"Most liken him to a demon. Though I have never seen him fight before. I would like to match up with him."

Kaku looked a little too excited at the prospect. Sanji studied the picture and was surprised to see the green hair. What the hell?

"That is all. So do you accept Mr. Flower?"

The sickly sweet smile of the Bossman was back, he was obviously mocking the blond and said blond did not like it.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

The man's laughter flowed and encompassed the whole room like fog, suffocating and inescapable; it was smooth like poisoned chocolate. Dammit. Didn't the blond make a mental note never to cause that creepy motherfucker to laugh again? This was a sound Sanji decided he never wanted to hear again.

"Fine I'll do it. What's the name of the place?"

"The Thousands Sunny."

* * *

Review Please!

Thanks for reading you wonderful puffballs you!

*Green Mile is a good movie. I thoroughly recommend. It's an old movie, very sad about an innocent man put in jail.


End file.
